Another Chance For Us
by yui1808
Summary: Don't read it yet. I swear, you'll regret it.


****

This chapter was edited by HanDj. Any mistakes you find in this chapter will be entirely mine.

**Thank you Ate HanDj for doing the beta work and for being my sensei.**

**Also thanks to kikyo4ever for teaching me how my paragraphs should work.**

Disclaimer: Natsuki and Shizuru belong to Sunrise but truthfully they should belong to the writers and readers (yeah sue me).

* * *

**Prologue**

"v"

**NATSUKI KUGA **was a bright student from "Fuuka Gakuen" who loved ditching classes and other so-called activities. Kuga has been the captain of the Soccer Club during her time at middle school and throughout high school.

She has excellent reflexes, has great speed and has enormous knowledge on tactics to stop her rivals while being the top goalie and striker in town.

She also happens to be the Student Council President which is unlikely of her character since she hates responsibility and hates making conversation with other people outside her group.

She doesn't like how people seem to act like they know her just because she's famous and also holds the name of _"Ice Princess." _A lot of her schoolmates tried their best to break the coldness in her but unfortunately, they failed. In the end, the majority of them becomes frightened by her presence.

Who could blame these people for being afraid? One day you come to her to get her attention and instead you get a Kuga Death Glare or if you happen to be an arrogant guy, she'll just beat you up. She's not really that bad, most of the time she'll help these bastards by calling an ambulance or by bringing them to the hospital herself after the beating.

Unbeknownst to them, Natsuki has a soft heart and has a childish side when it comes to her mother. _Saeko Kuga was _a very secretive person. She was a scientist for the First District.

Natsuki and her mother spent a few moments of their life together due to Saeko's hectic schedule and Natsuki's school activities and other stuff like Natsuki screwing other people's lives.

She was the main vocalist of her band and performs at one of the famous bars in Fuuka Town. She can sing while playing the guitar or keyboard. She's also a good pianist and drummer. What more could you ask for with this chick? She's got the looks, the brain and the talent wrapped together in one package to make a perfect girlfriend, but sorry pal, check her rebel type attitude first.

* * *

Natsuki just came from school and got off her Ducati when she saw her mother outside the garden of their mansion, lost in thought. Natsuki walked towards Saeko but stopped a few feet away from her. "Mom, what are you doing outside?"

Saeko faced her daughter. "Oh why are you so early?"

"Mom, you're not answering my question. You shouldn't be outside. You're not stressing yourself again, are you?"

"Of course not, I'm just looking around." Saeko said smiling at her daughter before walking towards Natsuki to give her a hug, "You have grown so fast."

"Huh?" Natsuki was a bit surprised, not because of her sudden action but because of what she just felt. For a second there, she just ignored the weird feelings and hugged her mom back.

"My baby is no longer a kid. You're a lady now. You're turning 17 but why is it that you haven't got a boyfriend yet?" As Saeko was saying this, she both felt happiness in seeing her own daughter while fighting the pain for her child due to the sickness in her heart.

She has an unknown illness that no doctors have been able to diagnose. But she suspects that she got her sickness through her work at the First District.

Saeko felt that her time is almost over and that she needed to show Natsuki her love through that embrace.

Natsuki wore a confused look on her face and said, "Mom, I don't need a boyfriend. Besides, I'm already contented with Tate, Mai, Nao and Mikoto who follows me around." She let go of her mom then scratched her right cheek. "Amm.., they are good friends after all and always looking out for me. That's right…that's right, so that boyfriend stuff is not needed."

Saeko raised her left eyebrow after hearing her daughter's answer, "Okay. Why don't you just find time for yourself? Do the things that you really love doing not do things because you needed to do them."

Natsuki sighed, lowered her head and closed her eyes. "I'm enjoying my life, seriously." _Here we go again._

Saeko turned her back from Natsuki. "I don't think so. Some day, love will strike you again, then you will realize that it is that love that will make you complete." _I see… Natsuki, you didn't get what I mean. I just wish to see you grow up and find another love interest that would love you back and will take care of you before I die, but I guess that can't be help now._

Natsuki paused for three seconds and then sighed before she answered her mom. "My life would be completely messed up again. Thanks but no thanks. I prefer my life this way. Why don't you find yourself a new guy?" _Sorry mom gotta bring that one for you to stop interrogating me with the annoying boyfriend thing._

Saeko faces Natsuki and said with a slight annoyance in her voice, "How can you say that when your dad is still living with us?"

Natsuki forced a smile on her face but felt a little embarrassed about what she just said. "That's not what I meant, besides, I wasn't serious when I said that. Okay, I'm hungry what's for dinner?"

Saeko smiled sweetly, "Guess what?" _I'm gonna let go of this for now, it was already expected that you'll just end up avoiding my questions._

The younger girl thought for a moment, "Pizza and a whole jar of mayo?" _Please let it have mayonnaise._

"Yes and yes." Saeko winked at her daughter knowing that her only child would be happy upon hearing that the unhealthy food will be present at their dining table. "So get inside and change your clothes."

Natsuki's smile grew wider and then nodded her head before she went inside the house. "Alrighty."

* * *

At the dining room, Natsuki and Saeko were both sitting on their chairs. Both were enjoying their food when suddenly Saeko stared at Natsuki.

"Natsuki…" _How can I tell you about my secrets? I wish it would be just easy for me to say these thoughts that have been bothering me for a long time now._

"Yes mom?" Natsuki looked up at her mom while still chewing her pizza with a spoonful of mayo in her right hand.

Saeko stopped staring at Natsuki and continued eating her food. "How are you feeling now?"

"How am I feeling now? Hmm, let me think…" Natsuki paused and sighed. "I'm trying to cope up with this life, being single but I'm definitely fine. I guess I already got used to being single."

"I'm sorry about that." Saeko felt and looked sad upon hearing this, knowing that she's a part of her daughter's sadness. "I wish I stopped your father's plan before so you don't have to end up hurt like this." She said to herself without letting Natsuki hear her statements of regrets.

"What's that?" _Something's bothering her or perhaps she's hiding something from me. Either way we have the same personality so I'll just wait for her to open up._

Saeko snapped out from her thoughts and said, "Nothing. Just continue your food." _I can't let her think about this now. How I can I tell her that these are all part of her father's plan. All her sufferings and sadness are my husband's entire fault. What kind of a mother I am… _

Natsuki looked at her mom and felt worried for her. "Mom, are you alright? It's just that I know you're getting weaker day by day but you still keep on pretending that you're fine. I just. . . I just don't want to lose you. I can't lose you." She suddenly became sad with this thought.

Saeko stood up from her chair, stepped closer, knelt in front of Natsuki and stroke her hands. "What are you saying? What could possibly happen to me? I'm fine and no one's going to lose anyone. . ." _Another lie indeed. Natsuki how can you still be that sweet even though I wasn't a good mother to you?_

"Mom, you're not getting the point." She grasped her mom's body as if that's the only way to convince herself that everything is fine.

Saeko also held her daughter strongly, smiled at her and said, "I will always be by your side, no matter what."

"Promise?" _Why do I get the feeling that she's lying? Darn! I should not pay too much attention with these inner thoughts of mine or else I'll end up crying in front of mom. I'm so vulnerable when it comes to my most precious people._

"I promise." _Sorry Natsuki for all these lies. Sorry if I'm going to betray you again by dying soon._

"I. . . I. . . I love you mom." Natsuki said and smiled sweetly.

"I love you too. My baby's getting so mushy. What happen to the Rebel Ice Princess? Don't worry baby, this is only between us. I don't want to ruin your reputation now, do I?" She asked in a teasing tone and hugged Natsuki tightly.

"Eh? Mom. . ." Natsuki coughed, "You're choking me." She coughed again but was grateful to have a bonding time with her mom.

"Sorry. I love you Natsuki_," _Saeko whispered while gently stroking Natsuki's midnight blue hair.

The lone wolf smiled back and said, "I love you more, mom." _So warm, I never felt this much happiness around her in a long time. I wish we could get to do this more often to make up for the lost time._

* * *

It was already late in the morning when the biker princess woke up. Natsuki decided to surprise her mom by preparing a late breakfast. After her preparations were done, the green eyed goddess went inside Saeko's room and jumped on her bed.

She held a piece of rose while smiling at her mom who was still lying on her bed. "Mom wake up, I prepared breakfast and it's your favorite." _I hope you'll enjoy the toast, mayo and tea._

Saeko didn't move or make a sound at all.

Natsuki's smile faded and she shook her mom's shoulders. "Mom wake up. Please wake up." Tears are already building up in her eyes but she tried to stop them from falling. "Wake up! Damn it, this is not funny anymore. Please don't do this to me."

Natsuki tightened her grip on her mom's shoulders while shaking her. "Mom wake up!" She leaned onto Saeko's chest hoping to hear her heartbeat but she's unable to hear anything.

Saeko's body was cold and Natsuki's body was shaking. "Oh no mom, you're not doing this to me. Please, I still need you." Natsuki was trying her best to stop her tears from falling but her tears won't listen to her. She really hated crying because she believed that crying was for weak people. She's not normally a weak person but now she's starting to doubt herself.

"You promised! How could you? No, no! Please. Mom!" She shouted her mother's name hoping to wake her up from her deep slumber.

Natsuki doesn't know what to do anymore. She grabbed the phone from the night stand and started dialing her father's office number. After three rings, she heard that the other phone was picked up. "Hello. Dad, Its mom." she tried to speak clearly while still crying. "Its mom, she's…" But before she can continue her sentence, the other line was cut even without hearing the other person's voice, seems like her dad already knew what was happening. "Hello," shouts, "Shit! C'mon, Kuga don't panic. Think, think!" She tried her best to think but she can't really think of anything in this state and if her brain could function well, what is it that she's going to think??

* * *

The paramedics arrived and are now pulling the stretcher from the house where Saeko was lying on. Natsuki was still crying while holding her mom's hand when her father Kuga Kaguro came up beside her.

Kaguro was fiercely looking towards Natsuki but she just ignored the look on her father's face for she's already used with his father's behavior. "Natsuki, I'm very disappointed in you! This is your entire fault!"

Natsuki was thinking of a valid reason on how her mom's death became her fault, they both know that Saeko had been very ill. "I'm sorry dad but it's not my fault."

Kaguro yelled at Natsuki, "How could you let her die?! Why didn't you save her?"

Natsuki looked up at her dad when she heard him. "Please don't blame me." _Dad, why are you blaming me? Did you think it was my fault that mom died like this, that mom died today? I didn't want any of this to happen. I just want mom back. "_No, I didn't want this. Please believe me."

"From now own you are no longer my child."

Natsuki became more shocked with what she heard. Can this day get any better? "What?" Was the only word that was formed by her mouth.

"You've heard me. Now you just stay here. I don't want to see you near Saeko." His voice was very cold that it can freeze you from your position.

"I'm coming. Mom needs me." Natsuki knows her mom would still want to be with her even in her death.

"No one needs you, not even my wife. You pathetic bitch! Don't you ever call her mom!"

His statement angered Natsuki and this caused her to speak back to her father. "Damn you!" How could you even say that mom doesn't need me? You're the one who shouldn't be here! Why aren't you with your bitch?! Where were you when we needed you most? You come home to us just to keep up your front when everybody knows you're cheating on mom. You don't even care about my half sister. You're not even present at the funeral of Alyssa's mom. So don't pretend that you care at all and shut the hell up!"

Kaguro was about to back hand Natsuki but decided against it, there were too many spectators at the scene. He just removed Natsuki's hands from Saeko's and pushed her down to the ground before going inside the ambulance.

Natsuki stayed on the ground as she watched the ambulance move 'til her sight couldn't see it anymore. There were people at the street who were looking at her with pity. She got up from the ground and gave them her death glare. Everybody knows of this death glare and they know that it can scare the hell out of you for life. As soon as these people saw it, they instantly turned their backs from her and vanished from her sight.

What happens to Natsuki now?

She went inside the house and then locked the door behind her. She walked slowly to her room while composing herself and thinking about the previous events this morning: starting from the realization that her mom was dead up to her dad disowning her and giving him a piece of her mind. She was now very tired from crying and she fell asleep while feeling the pang of pain in her heart.

It was already evening when Natsuki woke up. She gazed at her surroundings when suddenly realization stroked her as she began to feel the heartache again while remembering today's events. She felt the urge to leave and go somewhere else.

She took some of her clothes, an unused pack of toothpaste and toothbrush, cash, iPod, identification cards and her laptop and arranged them in her backpack. After arranging her things, she went to the bathroom, took a shower and changed into her biking clothes. She took her matching jacket and put her cell phone inside the jacket while looking for her keys.

Before going out, she went first to her mom's room, took a minute glance at the room and headed out to where her Ducati was parked.

* * *

She's racing down the streets and ignoring the dangers of the road. She was driving so fast, not caring so much about the damn speed limits that she accelerates more. It looked more like a symptom of suicidal attempt, not that she was really planning on doing that.

Natsuki was speedily driving; she can almost feel her death already. She liked this feeling for this is the only way she can somehow forget about the previous events.

She's been driving for hours now, going anywhere her bike leads her and not paying any attention to the road signs when all of a sudden, she remembered her mom again. She was about to cry but she didn't let her emotions took over her; instead she pushed her bike to its maximum speed.

Her heart was beating so fast while her mind was somewhere else that she didn't see the big truck coming towards her from the other side of the road. Then she finally snapped out of her thoughts and evaded the truck by driving under it, but unfortunately she became unbalanced and her bike stumbled to the ground. Luckily she wore her special biking suit and helmet for emergencies like this.

She tried to get up but her body wouldn't listen so she just pulled her helmet off, that's when she felt something cold trickling down on her face. It was blood, lots of blood and she threw up some blood and wiped her mouth by using her jacket's sleeves.

Her vision darkened before going unconscious. Her bike was crashed into pieces by the truck, Natsuki was just really lucky that she somehow saved herself from the sudden accident.

The truck driver on the other hand just continued his driving and pretended that nothing happened. There were some cars passing by the road when the accident happened, one of which pulled over. A female driver in a red Mercedes got out and went to see the body that was now lying on the ground.

The body on the ground was covered with blood and her face was being covered by her dark blue mane. The female driver bent down and took the mane that was covering Natsuki to see the full view of her face.

The female onlooker was stunned by the figure that was lying on the ground and held Natsuki's face in admiration. She almost forgot that this figure needed help and it only occurred to her when she felt blood on her hand.

She put her right hand under Natsuki's neck and the other under Natsuki's legs to carry her. The figure in her arms was very fragile so she was very careful when putting her inside the car's back seat. Before getting inside her car, she took Natsuki's backpack and put it at the top of the free seat. She then started the engine and drove away from the scene.

* * *

Thanks for reading. If you have some suggestions and comments, just tell me. I'm open with criticisms.


End file.
